Bad Day
by Who knows - Who cares
Summary: The First of the Bad Day trilogy, set after INUKEM's The New Digital World fic. Written and uploaded with his permission.


This is a side track of I-NUKEM's The New Digital World fic. And this has been made with his permission.   
We would now like to repeat that message  
  
Author: I-NUKEM  
Fic: The New Digital World  
  
We would also like to stress that if you have trouble understanding portions of this fiction, please read the above story (and its pretty good!)  
  
This story, and it's two sequels are set after the end of The New Digital World, written by I-NUKEM!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: the management (i.e. me!) would like to apologise for the very Britishness of this fic - but I cant be bothered!  
  
Bad Day!  
  
It had been a few years since Jason Johnson, Pixie Sugienna, Michael Scott, Savannah Laurel, Medusa Yanson, Jay Davis, Sarah Jensen and Lauren Winters saved the digital world and returned to their respective homes. Michael, of who our story focuses on, didn't stay where he was for long and soon found him self in a new RAF base, but one where he felt more at home.  
  
Michael's family was now located at RAF Stafford (AN: it's a real RAF base - I should know I live right next to the bloody thing!) in the UK, something Michael was VERY happy about. Stafford wasn't a CITY packed with ALL the high street stores, but it was a good size town with enough amenities to keep most people happy. Michael was in one of the best high schools in the town and had some good friends, a few of which were as techno crazy as him.   
  
Which brings us to the 'hero(?)' of this story, Michael Scott. He prefers being called Scott, due to the RAF upbringing in which people are called by their last name. (Not always true - but work with me here!) Michael was in his room, working on a computer in a mess of electronics, wires and computer hardware. When he was about to leave the digital world after finally getting rid of the dark fever, Michael promised to keep an eye on activities in the digital world as he would be running test and learning about the digital world anyway. Michael had learnt a few things inside the digital world, and unsuccessfully tried to explain it to the others, but it has only been in the last year or so when he really started to crack the mysteries of the digital world. This was due to the help of his best friend, who he told everything about the digital world, Shawn Williams.   
  
'Shawn's got some impressive hardware. Very powerful. If I can get his help, I could get the majority of what I need to learn in the next few months'   
  
That was the gist of Michael's email to the other digidestined. There was some general resentment from them, but there was a majority vote to let Shawn into their not so little secret. So Shawn was informed to the digital world and their adventure, and then began helping Michael in researching the digital world. They had found out everything Michael had planned to find in only a couple of months, and soon they found 'tree limbs' to research. Today Michael was searching one of those tree limbs.   
  
"Ok let's see." Michael muttered as he looked from screen to clipboard, which was vicariously resting onto of a bunch of wires. He read off a bunch of short hand, scribbles and numbers and imputed some information into the computer. His computer displayed the 'Welcome to the digital world' message that he had come to expect. Michael kept inputting information and reading off numbers from the computer screen, making more short hand and scribbles on the clipboard, somehow keeping it balanced on the wires. It continued like that for half an hour until...  
  
'WARNING - SYSTEM FAILURE - CRASH IMMINENT'  
  
"Damn." Michael said as his system was about to crash. He tried to exit the digital world program before his computer crashed when another message came up  
  
'DIGITAL WORLD CRASHING! ACCESS DENIED!'  
  
"WHAT!" Michael yelled. "No the digital world isn't supposed to crash! It can't crash! Why has it crashed?" he babbled as he tried to gain control of the computer. "WHY DOES EVERY LITTLE THING I DO GO SO HORRIBLY WRONG SO VERY QUICKLY?" Michael yelled, as he started to pull his hair out.  
  
'DON'T ASK ME - I'M JUST A WARNING MESSAGE'   
  
Michael sweetdropped! He continued to try and gain control until his entire system just went dead. Michael stared at the black screen, frozen in utter bewilderment.   
  
'I've done it' he thought 'They always joked I'd do and I have' "I CRASHED THE DIGIWORLD!" Michael yelled before covering his mouth quickly with his hand, realising what he said. He rush forward to his computer trying to reboot it, but nothing happened. Michael frantically tried to think of his next move. He searched around the room for an idea till his eyes came across his laptop. (He's computer mad - of course he's got a PC and a laptop!) He grabbed his laptop and shoved it into a black backpack, hypothesizing that his network card wouldn't allow his laptop to connect to the digital world, and placed it on his back. He picked up his mobile phone and dialled a number as he jumped down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he picked up his keys from the table in the hallway and someone answered Michael's call.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Shawn? Listen! Where are you?" Michael frantically asked.  
  
"Scott?" Shawn asked on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Where are you?" Michael reiterated  
  
"At home." Shawn said before asking, "Why?"  
  
"Start up your computer I'll be there in ten minutes tops." Michael said as he left his house and walked round the back to get his bike.  
  
"Let me guess, this is to do with the digital world?" Shawn asked, thinking Michael had found something very important.  
  
"You have no idea!" Michael said. "Ten minutes." He said again before hanging up, putting the phone in his pocket as riding off. He pedalled as fast as humanly possible to his friend's house and when he arrived he walked up to the door, which opened immediately.  
  
"What took you?" Shawn said sarcastically as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Traffic!" Michael replied, entering the house. Both teenagers ran up stairs, and Michael took out his laptop starting it up and plugging it into Shawn's network card.   
  
"So, what's so important that I was needed to be drafted in?" Shawn asked while Michael began logging into his laptop.  
  
"A few years ago, the Digital world came under a dreadful fever and eight people were drafted to save it." Michael said calmly as he started at the screen, typing away.  
  
"Yeah, I know that." Shawn said turning to his computer, making sure his computer was accepting the connection with the laptop. "So..."  
  
"So, the digital worlds in trouble and your being drafted to help." Michael said.  
  
"Ok, so what's up?" Shawn asked "And why don't you just get the rest of the digidestined to help?"  
  
"I crashed the digital world." Michael said as calmly as possible, still typing away. Shawn stopped what he was doing, slowly turning round on his chair and stared at Michael for a few minutes  
  
"What." Michael said as he raised his head and saw Shawn staring at him.  
  
"You..." Shawn started   
  
"Crashed the digital world." Michael finished. "I'm not exactly proud of it!" he finished.  
  
"How?" Shawn asked.  
  
"If I knew that I wouldn't have done it!" Michael sarcastically replied.  
  
"So you need me to...?" Shawn asked  
  
"Well my system is fried, and won't respond so I need your system to sling shot me in, find out what's wrong, fix it and leave."  
  
"Not much then." Shawn said turning back to his screen.   
  
"I'm gonna have to run the backdoor program." Michael said as he started to log both computers into the digital world.  
  
"Alright, I'm in" Shawn noted as his screen ran numbers.  
  
"Find anything unusual." Michael said as he typed away on his computer. Shawn did the same and soon found something.  
  
"Think I got something." Shawn said. Michael looked his way and Shawn continued "Looks like 'junk'" He said.  
  
"Junk?" Michael asked "What kind of junk?"  
  
"Bunch of babble." Shawn said.   
  
"Thanks for being technical." Michael said as he got up and moved to Shawn's computer.  
  
"No problem." Shawn responded, pointing Michael to the babble. As soon as he saw it, Michael's face dropped and Shawn noticed his face, as if he had saw a ghost, or worse. "What?"  
  
"Oh crap!" Michael muttered  
  
"What?" Shawn demanded  
  
"Oh Crap!" Michael said again  
  
"WHAT?" Shawn said, shacking Michael.  
  
"There's a virus in the hole." Michael informed.  
  
"Oh crap!" Shawn said as the two moved back to Shawn's terminal.  
  
"This here is basically a virus foot print." Michael said. Shawn read it, and mentally slapped himself for not noticing it.  
  
"Great, so now what." Shawn asked.  
  
"Find a vaccine" Michael said. He returned to his laptop and started to work. A few minutes of silence, looking for a suitable vaccine, Michael's mobile beeped.  
  
"Text message!" Shawn informed his friend as Michael pulled his phone from his pocket. "Who's it from?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Meddie." Michael replied, reading the message.  
  
"Oh, the London chick." Shawn teased, still working on the computer.  
  
"I told you not to call her that!" Michael said as he wrote a text message back (It's big in the UK, if you don't know!)  
  
Hey Med im fine.   
Listen dont go on   
ur pc for the next   
24h please cool   
*Scott*  
  
A few minutes another text message came back. (by the way, they are wrote this way!)  
  
Wot u do now   
mess up the inet?  
Tell me m8  
Tb meddie  
  
To which Michael replied  
  
I crashed the   
digiworld,  
nothin 2 worry   
bout  
  
A few seconds the phone rang and Michael picked it up to hear  
  
"YOU WHAT!"  
  
"Hey Meddie, sup." Michael said, cringing.  
  
"YOU CRASHED THE DIGIWORLD!" Medusa Yanson yelled down the phone. Shawn also cringed.  
  
"Well not exactly, there's a virus in the core of the digital world, it's like a CPU of a PC. It goes, the whole thing goes." Michael explained  
  
"Well how did it get there?" Medusa, who had calmed slightly, asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was working on something in the core, next thing I know the digital worlds crashed. This virus came out of nowhere." Michael said. "Look, I'd love to argue, but I have no idea on what this is doing to the world, if it's even effecting other computers. Mine's fried and I'm using Shawn's to fix the problem."  
  
"Hey London Chick" Shawn chipped in and Michael gave him a death glare.  
  
"Fine, but what about the other digidestined." Medusa asked.  
  
"I have no idea if this will effect them, and I have no way of telling them about it." Michael said.  
  
"Alright. You fix it now." Medusa demanded and hung up.  
  
"Yeah." Michael muttered. "So what have we got?" He asked Shawn  
  
"No idea." Shawn said. "What ever this thing is I can't find it, let alone destroy it."   
  
"What do you mean?" Michael questioned  
  
"The virus is moving fast across the core, I don't know where it is in this jumble of numbers." Shawn complained.  
  
"What if we could have a graphic display?" Michael asked.  
  
"Could help, but how can we run a graphic display now?" Shawn asked. "And even if we did, we can only look in two directions at a time, tops."  
  
"Wait a sec." Michael said as he reached up to grab something of the top of Shawn's monitor.   
  
"VR?" Shawn questioned.  
  
"VR. We could go into the Digital world, virtually, and look for it ourselves." Michael proposed.  
  
"Ok, that's a good plan." Shawn said. "One problem, I've never been able to run VR to the digital world."  
  
"You've never had one of these." Michael said pointing to the red watch on his right wrist.  
  
"The Digi-watch?" Shawn puzzlingly said  
  
"Got me to the digital world in the first place." Michael reasoned.  
  
"Ok, lets set it up and try it." Shawn said, grabbing a second set of VR equipment "I hope this works." Shawn muttered. After five minutes the VR equipment was set up and Michael was running some security protocols  
  
"Ok, if the digital world starts to crash, we get and auto exit." Shawn nodded in agreement. "You ready?" Michael asked  
  
"My first trip to the digital world. Lets go." Shawn said, placing the VR goggles on. Michael pressed something to his digi-watch and then placed on his VR goggles and hit enter on the Keyboard.  
  
  
Michael and Shawn appeared in a large black area, with large 'skyscrapers' of 0's and 1's.   
  
"Welcome to the core." Michael said walking up to one of the 'buildings'.   
  
"My god." Shawn said looking at the gaping hole at the edge of the 'building' "What is that?"  
  
"Well, this is one of the columns that 'hold' up the digital world." Michael started "And that is a piece of data missing." He said pointing at the hole.  
  
"They've all got them." Shawn noted looking at other columns. Some had chunks out of corners, others had massive holes through the entire of the column. "That virus must be hungry." Shawn commented looking at the destruction as they walked along the core, past columns. Something flew past behind them, spooking them  
  
"What was that?" Michael said as he spun around.  
  
"The virus?" Shawn offered.   
  
"Great. I still want to know how it got here?" Michael asked  
  
"Maybe it came from your computer." Shawn offered  
  
"No, I don't have any viruses on my computer." Michael responded before Shawn's face dropped. Michael turned around to see the frightened look on his friends face "What?"  
  
"We didn't think it would be a problem." Shawn babbled  
  
"What."   
  
"It was just a little bit of fun, Rob thought it wouldn't be that harmful.  
  
"What is it Shawn?" Michael asked frustrated   
  
"It's a Pac-man virus!" Shawn solemnly said.  
  
"A Pac-man virus?" Michael asked.  
  
"It was a retro virus, it was to only attack when you were working on something big." Shawn explained  
  
"I'd call this big wouldn't you?" Michael yelled.  
  
"I forgot about this, and Rob doesn't know about it at all!" Shawn panicked.  
  
"GET OUT!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Whoa Scottie boy, listen your gonna need me to help in here..." Michael grabbed him by his t-shirt and slammed him against a column of data so hard, that it shook the entire core.  
  
"You get out of the digital world. You RUN to Rob's and you get a vaccine for this virus. And you tell Rob that if he doesn't give me one I'm gonna destroy every piece of his computer equipment at mine, then I'm gonna move onto the one's that aren't there!" Michael stared into Shawn's eyes and Shawn could tell he was VERY serious. Shawn exited from the core and Michael was left in to core alone... Except for the gigantic Pac-man chomping his way.  
  
"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" Michael kept muttering as he ran from the Pac-man as fast as possible. He traversed down several 'roads' before the Pac-man finally passed him and he was out of danger. "Now what?" Michael muttered to himself as he caught his breath.  
  
"Tell me his week spot and I'll take care of him." Came a voice from behind him. Michael turned around to notice a two foot blue creature with sunglasses holding a knife that is the size of his torso. Michael instantly recognised him as his Digimon partner, Bladeramon.  
  
"Bladeramon, What are you doing here?" Michael asked before adding "Not that I'm not happy to see you!"  
  
"Well there seems to be trouble down here, threatening the Digital world and my digidestined partner is here. You're meant to be the genius!" Bladeramon said.   
  
"Was that a joke?" Michael asked, before shacking his head and focusing on more important things. "There's a virus in the core we need to kill it." Michael explained  
  
"You mean like the dark fever?" Bladeramon asked  
  
"No, this is a computer Virus. It won't infect anyone else, but it will do a lot of damage here unless it's stopped" Michael explained.  
  
"Then we stop it." Bladeramon announced, holding his knife at the ready.  
  
"If you see a large yellow circle roaming around, destroy it!" Michael said and Bladeramon nodded. They walked around the core for several minutes till  
  
"KNIFE THROW" Bladeramon yelled as he swung the knife in his hand and fired of a purple energy shot. Michael spun around to see the energy short hit the big Pac-man virus in the side. The virus stopped where it was (unusual for a Pac-man!) turned and started to move in on their position. Michael picked up Bladeramon and ran away from the oncoming chomping yellow sphere.  
  
"Any ideas?" Michael yelled as he ran.  
  
"I should digivolve to stand any chance of defeating this adversary." Bladeramon suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's gonna be possible." Michael said. Bladeramon questioned why and Michael answered "Well I'm not actually here, I'm a virtual image. Therefore my watch is actually on the outside not here so I'm not sure if I can make you digivolve."  
  
"Remember what you said to Jay when he said you fail at everything?" Bladeramon asked and Michael look puzzled (along with exhausted from running)   
  
"Err... yeah I said I don't know I'm gonna fail till I try... Ah" Michael realised what his partner is saying.  
  
"So try!" Bladeramon said.  
  
'If there's a digi-god, let him please shine nicely on me now' Michael thought before his Digi-watch began to glow brightly. Bladeramon jumped from Michael's arms when the light hit him and started to grow.  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to..." he grew into a six foot humanoid figure and became a darker shade of blue with small knifes on his wrists. He grabbed the handle of his knife with right hand and the blade with his left and pulled them apart. The handle became a four feet long silver metal staff, which he swirled around before saying "Daggermon"  
  
"Oh thank you god!" Michael muttered as Daggermon charged in and placed his staff horizontally across Pac-man's mouth to stop him in his path. Pac-man kept trying to push himself forward so Daggermon threw him twenty feet back and moved his staff to above his head. Pac-man started back on his attack, chomping his way to Daggermon, who was swinging the end of the staff around his head building up energy as he does. As Pac-man approached Daggermon swung the staff, with the energy following, towards Pac-man.  
  
"SONIC SCYTH!" Daggermon yelled and a blade of energy spun off the staff and through the air towards Pac-man, who opened his mouth to swallow Daggermon but instead the blade of energy ripped through the virus and obliterated it into specks of data.  
  
"YEAH!" Michael yelled as Daggermon landed and reverted back to his rookie form. Then Michael noticed that the specks of data floated back towards the columns, repairing them. Very happy that everything turned out alright, Michael turned to Bladeramon. "Listen, I'd love to stay, hang out and chat. But I got to get out of VR and fix my system."  
  
"I have to go back to meditating and training, you would be very board at watching me." Bladeramon said walking away.  
  
"Yeah I would." Michael said smiling. "It was great seeing you again!" Michael yelled before Bladeramon turned past one of the columns  
  
"As it was to see you." Bladeramon said disappearing from sight. Michael exited VR and removed the goggles to find himself back in Shawn's room, with Shawn bursting in the room.  
  
"Ok, I've got the..." Shawn said as before looking at Michael exiting VR "...Vaccine" Shawn confusingly said. "OK, what I miss?"  
  
"Bladeramon showed up, we kicked ass." Michael said, packing up his laptop.  
  
"Bladeramon?" Shawn muttered, trying to remember who that was. "Oh your partner!"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, this is going to make a very interesting report for the others huh." Shawn started (they write reports of their findings for the others to know what happens) Michael tried to interrupt. "I've even thought of the perfect title: Scottie boy and the Pac-Mon. Get it, Pac-Mon!" Shawn burst out laughing!   
  
"Shawn, this is just a bad day and isn't going in the report." Michael said. Shawn stopped laughing when he realised his friend was serious  
  
"What! Are you gonna say nothing happened?" Shawn bewilderedly asked  
  
"No, just say there was a complication that was solved. Nothing more than that." Michael said leaving the room. "I'll see you at school Monday!" He said as he left the house.  
  
  
  
Well there you are, the complication Scottie boy tried to omit. I'm writing this report, mainly for you entertainment, but also you said we had to report everything and I believe you needed to know this. So there you go digidestined, this is the report of Scottie boy's bad day, or as I would have preferred to call it - Scottie boy verses the Pac-mon!  
  
Signed: Shawn Williams.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading this story. any feedback would be apreciated, and again this is based of the story The New Digital World, written by I-NUKEM. 


End file.
